Roblox's Myths
This page is about the group Roblox's Myths group on Roblox. For the page on myths, go here. ''"Let the hunt go on" -Roblox's Myths'' Roblox's Myths(also known as the RM Foundation or RM) is currently the second most popular and debatably the most professional myth hunting group to date. Description �������������� ���� ������ ���� �������������������� ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ Within the darkest corners of Roblox, lie the most abnormal, mysterious, and deadly myths and creatures you could possibly imagine. It is our job, to document and contain these myths. ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ ���������� ���������� https://docs.google.com/document/d/1P8w8yWctMoMTuHG29gCCnPAAXL-D_NeyB87L0r6mZmY/edit ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ �������� ���������� https://twitter.com/Robloxs_Myths/status/957139408909631488 ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ �������������� ��������������g������������ Shade light Saint Abida The Cult Family The Days Union ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ "Let the hunt begin" History TBA Ranks Low Ranks: Associate Lowest rank, acquired once joining the group, unable to talk in group wall or be able to used most channels in the Roblox's Myths discord server until moving up to Clearance 1. Clearance I Once completing the MKA (Myth Knowledge Assessment) you must message an HR (High Rank) and show them the badge, you are then promoted to Clearance 1 and are allowed to chat in the group wall and are eligible to use most of the channels in the RM discord server. Clearance II Only attainable after joining a primary department such as: Roblox's Myths Task Force (RMTF), Roblox's Myths Security (RMS), or Roblox's Myths Intelligence Agency (RMIA) Medium Ranks: Clearance III Obtained after more leadership skills have shown to be present. Clearance IV Obtained after more leadership skills have shown to be present. High Ranks: Clearance V The highest rank of all clearances, CV is given to members who have stayed in a department and gotten to the top rank (in some cases, second, or third) of their department. Clearance V doesn't necessarily mean you are better than the clearances, it is a title just for members who have proven to be their very best. They are usually second-in-commands of the primary departments. ROBLOX Staff After confirming that you are an official Roblox staff member, you will be granted this rank. Honorary Member Any person who is considered "special" in the myth community, such as Albert and Speedy, who are popular Roblox Youtubers, or Jokerkid, who is the owner of the largest myth hunting group. Any previous executives that are well respected will be ranked this. Developer After proving that you are capable of scripting and building games, you will be moved to this rank. Supervisor After making your way all the way up to Clearance V, proving your loyalty and activity to the foundation, and serving as C5 personnel for at least a month. You have the ability to become a Supervisor, to do so, you must wait for the announcement of a Supervisor Application Period (SAP), which are hosted based on Council votes when these applications are being held, C5 Personnel only may apply. The Council, Director, and Myth King will read through the applicants, and decide which ones are ready to proceed to Executive status after the SAP period ends, the results will be posted in the announcements for every member to see who passed. The Council There can only be a certain number of Council members at a given time, the number of Council members relies on the number of Departments since every Council Member is given a department to run as their own. A council member is highly respected and it may be forever before a council member is elected. Council members may be demoted if they are abusive, neglectful, or unfit (this occurred in a few instances when OperatorBull had little to no hand on his department and NikolaZhdanov became very inactive in his department) You can be a council member if you aren't a supervisor, this occurred with the user "Nubgle" after the previous Head (NikolaZhdanov) was very poor on running it. The Myth King and the Director will determine who will be a council member. There is no application for The Council role, you must be handpicked. Director No more than one Director can ever be in office, and they are voted into office by the council, council members cannot vote for themselves. The votes will be counted by the Myth King, and whoever wins will be appointed as Director. The Myth King has the right to veto the person voted for if need be and serves as the tiebreaker in the unlikely event of a tie. The Myth King Rank only for Kazdam Myth Ranks: Investigating Myths that are in the processes of being investigated. Contained Myths Myths that have been thoroughly investigated and contained in the Containment Facility; usually already popular or known myths. Leadership Kazdam Kazdam is the owner of Roblox's Myths and all its departments, he is one of the most known figures in the myth community. Taphies Taphies was appointed the director of the RM foundation in November of 2018. Beforehand, there was no director for a long while due to extreme admin abuse of the previous director. Taphies sometimes will act on Kazdam's behalf if he is to be absent, or otherwise. She is known to be a laidback leader but will not hesitate to get things done. Universities Universities was appointed the 3rd chairman of the foundation after Taphies retired. Group(s) Roblox's Myths Game(s) Original RM Headquarters (2014) RM - MK Assessment [PRE ALPHA] Roblox's Myths Containment Facility Abandoned Facility External Links Roblox's Myths' Youtube Channel Roblox's Myths' Twitter Trivia * Several members of Roblox's Myths help out with this wiki, such as Taphies and FoxBans. * Roblox's Myths was the largest myth hunting group on Roblox (as of 2/20/2019). Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Myth Hunter Groups Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Flamingo